Persuasion Tactics Part Two
by reads2much1987
Summary: This is the second chapter to Persuasion Tactics, I would advise you read that one first.


**Persuasion Tactics : Chapter 2**

 **Last Time:**

 **When she was done, she tossed the key onto the table and walked out of the room towards his bedroom. Jax wasted no time in pulling his boxers off the rest of the way. He moved to follow Tara ready to show her what being his was really about.**

He walked into their room and nearly sighed with content when he spotted his old lady waiting for him on there bed.

He walked over and climbed onto the bed. Without a word he picked up her left leg and pressed a soft kiss to her calf before setting it back down to the side. He did the same for the other leg, exposing his heaven on earth. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against her swollen wet lips, earning an enticing moan.

"Just so we're clear," he said, running the tip of his tongue between her slit, "You are my old lady, You're also marrying me."

"Saying no isn't an option for me, I'm in love with you Jax." she said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Jax raised his eyes to watch her. "You're not in love with me," he somehow managed to say. He knew she didn't love him the way that he loved her, but it felt like a physical blow to have to say it out loud.

"Ow!" Jax hissed. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

Tara sighed heavily as she released the lock of hair she'd just yanked and gently rubbed the sore spot she'd created.

"How the hell can you say that I don't love you?"

"Easily!" He snapped, moving away from her and sitting back on his haunches.

Tara quickly got to her knees and glared up at him. She poked him in the chest, hard.

"Listen to me you ass! I'm tied so deep into you, I cn't even see a life without you. And if you think your'e going to get away with some shit move..."

He shifted closer. "Another shit move?" He practically roared.

"Yes!" She snapped back "Don't think I don't know you'd do anything to push me away," She shook her head then the start of tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you know how much its hurt me, you walking away from us?"

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and held her as he leaned down closer. "I know sorry is'nt enough, babe." he sighed "But I can damn well promise that I'm going to make it up to you."

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked, mimicking his hold on her. she drew him closer.

"It means, Tara," he said, releasing her neck abruptly so that he could reach down and grabher by the back of her thighs. with a quick flick of his wrists, he sent her falling back onto the bed.

Before she could scramble away he was kneeling between her legs sith his still painfully hard erection in hand and running it between her pouty wet lips the way he knew drove her crazy. she squirmed against him almost desperately.

Licking his lips as Tara rubbed her wet pussy over the underside of his cock. As she rolled her hips and took the tip of his cock inside of her.

He leaned over and covered her body with his. He put his lips against her neck as he rolled his hips, feeding her his cock. He took her mouth in a hungry kiss, tangling his tongue with hers as he gently thrust into her, inch by inch. She was as always, so damn tight and felt so fucking good wrapped around him.

"I...I...Oh God!" Tara moaned loudly.

"What do you want, baby?" Jax asked, pulling his cock out almost all the way before sliding back in slowly. He groaned as the sensation of a thousand hot wet little tongues licked his cock.

"Jax, I love you!" She cried out as he ground himself against her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he continued to grind himself against her. "I love you, too," he said turning his head to look down at her. "more than anything."

She fisted his hair and yanked his mouth down to hers. He reached between them and slid his thumb between her slit and over her swollen clit. Tara cried outh into his mouth as he quickened his pace and rubbed the nub harder and faster.

"Oh fuck," he ground out as she clamped down tightly around him and squeezed unmercifully, leaving him gasping for breath and punding into her without and finesse or reason. He was barely aware of her nails digging into his ass or her little blunt teeth biting into hsi shoulder as she screamed her release. His release came on him so damn hard and fast that he couldn't hod back his roar of ecstasy as Tara squeezed him dry.

He collapsed against her, Careful to keep most of his weight off her and to the side. He pressed a kiss to her damp shoulder.

"Just so you know," she said, panting just as hard as he was, "the next time you try to leave me. I'm going to kick your ass."

Jax just buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. The scent of his Tara.

The End


End file.
